


Refuge (December 19)

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's Christmas Advent Calendar! [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, but i don't know tbh, fluffy klance in the cold, haven't betad this, i'm hoping it's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: Lance wants to spend a quiet evening at home, but he is interrupted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to let me know if these guys are in character enough!

Lance sat in his apartment, next to the fire, wrapped in an oversized blanket with a mug of cider, watching the snow through the window. It was flying around outside so fast that it stung the skin, and the temperature with wind chill was almost 40 below. As such, Lance was thanking whatever being prompted him to take the day off his classes today. He was enjoying not being out in the blizzard. Winter driving was not his strong suit, and even walking from class to class across campus would feel like an Arctic expedition. It was the coldest day of the year and Lance was very excited to not be out in it. However, he did need the day’s notes for classes, so he’d texted Keith, hoping that he might send him a picture. And there were potentially other reasons. Maybe he had a tiny bit of a crush on Keith. Maybe just a little bit. But it was just for the notes. And maybe a little to talk to him. But…just for the notes. 

But Keith wasn’t replying at all. He’d just texted back “ok” when asked for the information, without actually giving anything. And it was incredibly frustrating. However, Lance had resolved to enjoy his happy, quiet evening, and had set his phone aside, silenced it, promising himself he wouldn’t look at it for the rest of the night. Homework could be done in the morning, before class. Ha, as if he did it any other way. Right now, he could just enjoy the tranquil silence. 

Which was promptly interrupted by a knock on his door.

Lance groaned and ignored it, hoping that whoever was knocking on the door would simply leave. However, the knocking only intensified, getting rapid and frantic. Groaning, Lance stood up, walking over to the door and yanking it open, preparing to give whoever it was a piece of his mind. But that intention vanished as quickly as it had come when he saw who was at the door. “Oh my god, Keith, get in here!” Keith didn’t hesitate, practically collapsing into Lance’s apartment, shaking convulsively. “What are you doing here?!” Keith was totally unable to respond, still shivering, and Lance grabbed his hand and pulled him over by the fire, wrapping his blanket around Keith’s shoulders.

“Y-y-y-y-you said you needed the n-n-n-notes,” Keith forced through chattering teeth. He extended his hand, with sopping wet notes in it. They were luckily written in pencil, so the ink wasn’t bleeding, but they still looked worse for the wear. Lance took them very gently and placed them on his table. 

“I mean, I’m really glad you brought them, man, but I didn’t mean for you to go trekking through the snow! You have to be freezing your ass off!” 

“I m-m-mean, it’s not warm…” Keith replied. “Um…” He started to turn red. “I really hate to ask…but is ahemrosjerfer?” 

“Um, run that by me again?” Lance asked, tilting his head a little bit and trying not to blush—because Keith Kogane was In. His. House. It was like a dream come true. 

“Is there any way I could stay the night? I…um, I could barely get here…and it’s only getting worse outside.” 

“Oh, yeah, sure man! Definitely! I mean, it’s kind of my fault you have to be over here anyway, and if you die, who’ll get me my notes?” 

“So that’s all my worth in your eyes,” Keith joked, still shivering and wrapping the blanket around himself as tightly as he could.

“Well, you aren’t unattractive,” Lance said tentatively, looking at Keith. Keith turned toward him, still shaking, with his eyebrows raised.

“Wh-what?” 

“You’re attractive,” Lance reiterated, a bit more boldly this time. “I kind of have had a crush on you. For a while. Sorry if it makes you feel awkward.” 

“Um, it actually doesn’t,” Keith replied. “Because…I…k-k-kind of like you too.” Lance’s jaw dropped. 

“Really? Dude!!” 

“Not exactly the most romantic of responses, but I’ll take it,” Keith laughed before shivering again. Lance noticed that his hands were still incredibly pale.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, just kind of cold.” 

“Is…is it okay if I help?” Lance asked.

“Sure,” Keith nodded. So Lance gently, tentatively took his hands, and leaned on his side. 

“Is that okay?” Keith nodded again.

“Mmm,” he hummed as he slowly stopped shivering. “Thank you.” 

“Need anything?” 

“No. This is great.” And they both simply sat by the fire, smiling happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [blog!](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com)


End file.
